kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Rock, Paper, Scissors
"Let's Play Rock, Paper, Scissors" is the 33rd episode of Kaeloo, and 85th of the series overall. Synopsis Stumpy plays Rock, Paper, Scissors against Quack Quack and Mr. Cat to see who gets to use the bathroom first. Eventually, things escalate and Kaeloo and Mr. Cat wind up having a fight. Plot The episode starts as Kaeloo, wearing a top hat, floats down from the sky with an umbrella and greets the audience. She is about to suggest playing a game when suddenly, Stumpy and Quack Quack run past her, knocking her over. It turns out that both of them have to urgently use the bathroom. They both reach the door at the same time, so they decide to play a game of rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to go first. As usual, Stumpy loses and Quack Quack gets to go first. Stumpy sees a bush nearby and decides to use it as a toilet, but Kaeloo stops him and tells him that he shouldn't do things like that. Quack Quack leaves the bathroom and Stumpy runs towards it, but this time Mr. Cat reaches the door at the same time. They decide to play rock, paper, scissors again. Stumpy puts rock, and Mr. Cat headbutts him and says that the rock "exploded". As Mr. Cat walks into the bathroom laughing, Stumpy complains to Kaeloo that Mr. Cat cheated. Kaeloo removes her hat and pulls a book out of it, which she uses to explain to Stumpy about the variations of rock, paper, scissors. Stumpy steals her hat, which she kept on the ground, when she isn't looking, slips offscreen, and uses it to relieve himself. He then puts the hat in the same place where he found it. Kaeloo, unaware of this, finishes talking and puts the hat back on. Realizing what Stumpy did, Kaeloo transforms and beats him up. Mr. Cat finishes using the bathroom, and Bad Kaeloo throws Stumpy against the bathroom door just as he opens it. Mr. Cat also hits Stumpy on the head with a baseball bat, having assumed that the squirrel was trying to spy on him. Later, Kaeloo apologizes to Stumpy, but she points out that it was also partially his fault for using the hat. Just then, Mr. Cat shoots Quack Quack with a bazooka. Kaeloo goes to see what is happening, and Mr. Cat explains that he and Quack Quack were playing "rock, paper, scissors, yogurt, bazooka". As he contemplates whether or not to add "chainsaw" to the game, Kaeloo almost transforms, but she stops herself. She then says that she will not get angry anymore, and she dresses like Abraham Lincoln and starts making a heartwarming, inspiring speech (somewhat similar to Martin Luther King Jr's I Had a Dream) about how she will not transform ever again and there will be peace in Smileyland, and everyone will be happy. Just as she finishes, Mr. Cat starts making a speech about how boring it would be if Kaeloo couldn't transform, and to drive the point home he shows the others a picture of Kaeloo riding a unicorn in a pink, sparkly, rainbow-filled land, stating that that Smileyland would become like that. The others are horrified and start to agree with Mr. Cat. Kaeloo demands a debate. The debate is set up. Stumpy explains that each one of them gets to make their arguments, and Quack Quack, standing on a white line splitting the ground into two parts, will move to the side of the person he agrees with, and that person wins the debate. Kaeloo and Mr. Cat play rock, paper, scissors to see who gets to speak first, and Kaeloo wins. She starts to speak, but before she can even start to say what she wants to, Mr. Cat calls her a liar. She tells him not to interrupt, but every time she says a few words he interrupts and calls her a liar. Stumpy says Kaeloo's turn is done, and he says Mr. Cat has five seconds to speak. Rather than say why he wants Kaeloo to transform, he simply keeps saying the word "liar" over and over again. Kaeloo eventually gets angry and starts to insult him back, and both of them get into a huge insult war. Stumpy decides that things have gotten out of hand and tells them both to stop, and he asks Quack Quack to choose who wins. Quack Quack finds it difficult to choose, so Mr. Cat holds up some yogurt, essentially bribing Quack Quack to choose him. Mr. Cat declares that he has won, and he throws a mallet at Kaeloo's face and runs off laughing. Kaeloo gets angry and transforms, so she decides to play a very painful variant of rock, paper, scissors with him: she drops a boulder on his tail, she drops a bookcase on him (since books are made of paper) and she violently attacks him with a pair of scissors offscreen. Later, Kaeloo apologizes to Mr. Cat, who is now wearing bandages, and says he was right; the transformations are in her nature. She then offers to play rock, paper, scissors with him, and she "wins" since he's in too much pain to move his arm. She asks Stumpy if he wants to play, but he refuses, as he is trying to beat his own reflection at the game, unaware that it will do whatever he does. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Mr. Cat Supporting Characters * Quack Quack Trivia * The scene in the beginning where Kaeloo floats down from the sky with an umbrella is a reference to Mary Poppins. * The pony in Mr. Cat's picture looks similar to Flurry Heart from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. * The debate conference is similar to the one in "Let's Play Peace, Man!" * This is the second time where Kaeloo dresses as Abraham Lincoln and gives a speech similar to I Had a Dream, the first being in "Let's Play Cowboys and Indians". * In this episode, there is only one bathroom, but in "Let's Play Party" there were two bathrooms. ** This can be explained since those were girls' bathrooms, although it is unclear why there would be more girls' bathrooms if there are more male characters than female characters. Gallery Kaeloo4.jpg Kaelooridingaunicorn.jpg|What Mr. Cat thinks Smileyland would be like without Bad Kaeloo Bored.gif|Stumpy and Quack Quack listening to Kaeloo talking Stumpy Smiling.png Kaeloo Looking Fat.png Kaeloo With Big Head.png Bad Kaeloo With Huge Rock.png|"Rock" Bad Kaeloo Crushing Mr. Cat With Paper.png|"Paper" Bad Kaeloo With Scissors.png|"Scissors" Kaeloo Struggles to Lose Her Temper.png Kaeloo Pulls Out Book.png Kaeloo's Reaction to Stinky Hat.png Stumpy Returning.png Stumpy Wearing A Blonde Wig.png Mr. Cat Using Bathroom.png Kaeloo and Mr. Cat Bleh Bleh Bleh.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Supporting Character